


Seven Days Makes One Weak

by xxktrxx



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Eventual Fran/C.C, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxktrxx/pseuds/xxktrxx
Summary: While her apartment is being renovated, Cece shacks up with the Sheffieild's - specfically, Fran. Eventual Fran/Cece.
Relationships: C.C. Babcock/Fran Fine
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t be serious, sir.” Niles shook his head in disbelief as Maxwell sat down at his desk, arranging the papers before him. The butler continued to run his feather duster over the area around them, a look of dismay on his face. 

“Well I’m sorry, Niles old man -” Max sighed with a shake of his head.

“You do know how to make a man feel young again,” Niles interjected.

“- but we do not turn family away when in need. And as far as I’m concerned, Ms. Babcock is considered family.” The man of the house explained, unfolding his glasses and slipping them above his nose. 

“But sir, even the Kennedy’s make their dogs sleep outside.” Niles argued lightly, pausing in his cleaning and looking at Maxwell with a pleading expression. 

“Come now, Niles. It’ll only be for a few days, just until Ms. Babcock’s apartment is finished renovating.” Maxwell assured his staff member with a warm smile, knowing the two didn’t get along well, but seeing a way around having Cece stay with them. 

“Oh Mr. Sheffield!” The whiny, familiar voice echoed throughout the hallways until the door to Maxwell’s office was thrown open, in there stood Fran Fine, hands on her hips.

Sighing in exaggeration, Max ran a hand over his face with exhaustion as she entered. “Yes, Ms. Fine?” He asked, feeling foolish for having thought that he could get a moment of silence in his own home to get some work done. 

“What’s this I hear about Ms. Babcock moving in?” The nanny asked pointedly, sauntering over to the desk and sitting on the end, as she often had in the past. “This house is barely big enough for the…” she paused a moment, looking down at her fingers to count the members who resided there. “You know what, I’m gonna stop while I’m ahead.” She laughed to herself, pushing the matter away with her hands. 

“Nobody is moving in,” Maxwell shot Niles a warning look for spreading rumors, “it’s just going to be a few days, a week, at most.” He added in reassurance, trying to ease the worries of his staff members. “In fact, Ms. Fine, I’m glad you’re here -”

“I work here,” Fran interjected.

“No, you work out there,” Max pointed out with a grim smile, pointing towards the living room, “Regardless, I was hoping, since you’ve taken up the last guest room,” he began, trying to build up to the question he was going to ask.

“Oh no,” Fran shook her head in dismay at the idea of what was coming next. 

“I’d save it, Ms. Fine, it gets worse.” Niles sang as he ran his feather duster over the bookcase behind Maxwell’s head. 

“That perhaps you would be so kind as to let Ms. Babcock share your space with you.” Maxwell finished, ignoring both of their small cries of protest. “I’ll pay you extra.” 

Fran’s protests stopped almost instantly, and she gave him a pointed look as she chewed on the inside of her cheek in thought. “Then again, times are tough.” She shrugged, swatting Maxwell’s shoulder playfully. “Oh, alright. I’ll do it.” She agreed finally with a shake of her head, hopping off of Max’s desk with a chuckle. 

“That’s the spirit, Ms. Fine!” Maxwell cheered with a light fist to his desk, arranging the papers that Fran had disturbed in her perch. 

“Speaking of the undead,” Niles quipped, and not a moment later Cece let herself in through the back door, Chester at her feet.

“Maxwell, I do hope me staying here isn’t too much of a hassle.” Cece offered with a smile, immediately handing the dog off to Fran, who lovingly bent down to take the pooch into her arms. 

“No hassle at all, Cece,” Maxwell assured his business partner. “In fact, Ms. Fine has so kindly offered to share her room with you for the length of your stay. Isn’t that sweet?” Max pointed out with an almost faux smile, urging Fran to be nice. The poofy-haired woman offered Cece a scrunched up smile, fingers playing with Chester’s fur affectionately.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Maxwell, I can make myself perfectly comfortable on the cou-” Cece began with a shake of her head.

“Oh nonsense,” Fran disagreed, taking a step towards the blonde and bumping their hips together playfully. “It’ll be just like a sleepover,” She chuckled, before pausing, “but you better stay on your side of the bed, missy.” The nanny pointed an accusing finger in jest, before letting Chester down onto the ground. 

Cece scoffed, but said nothing as her cheeks powdered a light pink. Fran caught it, but said nothing - that was something they’d have plenty of time to talk about over the next few days, she figured. “Wonderful, it’s settled then.” Max grinned, before grumbling, “now everybody...get out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nanny Fine!” Cece’s voice rang out from the top of the staircase, and Fran looked up from her place on the couch, raising a brow towards Niles as he worked on arranging the flowers by the front table. 

“And you thought my voice was annoying,” the nanny shook her head in disbelief, setting the magazine in her hands down as she stood and made her way towards the staircase. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” She called up, her heels clicking against the tile floors. 

“Say it again, Ms. Fine, I assure you, she doesn’t hear that often enough.” Niles jabbed, snipping the bottom half of a rose and setting it into the vase. The woman swatted at Niles’ arm as she walked past and up the stairs, shaking her head in amusement. 

“Oh Niles, you dog.” She laughed, ascending the staircase. Once she reached the bedroom she was sharing with Cece, Fran raised a brow when she saw the blonde rifling through her luggage, bathrobe thrown on over her skinny figure. “You know, you can unpack. Make yourself at home.” Fran pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame. 

“Believe me, Nanny Fine, if there was a square inch of this room that wasn’t occupied by your disastrous sense of style, I’ve taken it.” Cece spoke through her attempts to find something to wear. 

“So what is it?” Fran asked as she stepped into the room, moving some of Cece’s clothes off of her side of the bed. “I was halfway through last months issue of Vogue, you know, that’s when you find the best prices for the -” 

“Nanny Fine,” Cece sang with a shake of her head. “I was just wondering how you work your shower,” she asked a moment later, straightening up and smoothing her hair behind her ears. Fran took the opportunity to look Cece over, letting her eyes run over her lithe figure clothed by the bathrobe in a quick motion. 

“Oh,” was all Fran said, before snapping back to reality and brushing past Cece with an exhale. “Oy vey,” the nanny whispered to herself as she passed by, clearing her head and making her way into the connected bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain, beginning to work the knobs and adjusting the temperature. “You like it hot?” She called out into the other room, sticking her hand under the running water to test it. 

“Extremely,” Cece sighed as she entered the bathroom, a towel in hand. 

“Well, here,” Fran motioned for Cece to come closer and take a look at what she was doing, “this is hot. This one’s cold,” she pointed out, motioning to the respective knobs. “Here, gimme your hand,” the Queens woman ushered, taking Cece’s hand and tugging lightly until they were both submerged under the spray of the shower. 

Cece paused for a moment, swallowing as she noticed Frans shoulder pressing into her chest lightly. 'Two months since Danny left me and suddenly I’m the gay cousin?' Fran thought to herself, eyes darting down to Cece’s lips for just a split second. 

“That’s - that’s good. Thank you.” Cece cleared her throat, moving her hand away and stepping from Fran with flushed cheeks. The dark haired woman smirked, shrugging. 

“Whatever you say, Ms. Babcock. Enjoy the shower.” Fran snickered, wiping her wet hand on a towel and sending a playful wink the woman’s way. “Well, don’t let me keep you dry.” She added with a chuckle, before excusing herself from the bathroom. When she heard the door close behind her, she fanned herself with a roll of her eyes. 

“You look a bit warm, Ms. Fine.” Niles spoke as he passed by the room. 

“You have no idea.” Fran shook her head, and Niles raised a brow in curiosity as to what she meant. Although she and him had shared much gossip over the last two months - about Cece, nonetheless, Fran hesitated in telling him about this. Mostly, because she was unsure of what it all meant - or that there was anything to mean. 

“Niles, hold my calls.” She pointed a finger towards him, hand on her hip.

“I’ll try and keep the lines from going wild, Ms. Fine.” The butler replied dryly.

“I’m going to see my mother.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ma! Open the door!” Fran pounded on Sylvia’s apartment door, “I’m trying to get back to Park Avenue before the start of my break,” she added honestly, shrugging. “Ma!” 

“What? What? Who is it?” Sylvia’s voice rang through the door, and Fran rolled her eyes.

“Rabbi Greenburg. It’s me, Ma!” The door swung open, and Sylvia moved aside for her daughter to enter. “About time, what took you so long?” Fran asked as she shed her coat, only to stop to see Grandma Yetta sitting on one of the plastic covered chairs. “Oh, alright. I see.” She shrugged, waving it off. 

“Why didn’t you call?” Her mother asked, closing the door. 

“There was no time, I had to come here as quickly as possible because I think I have something to tell you.” Fran explained in a hurry, expecting sympathy from her mother - how foolish.

“Oh my god, you’re getting married! Morty -” Sylvia stood up from the couch, and Fran rolled her eyes in exhaust. “- Fran’s getting married!”

“Ma, I’m not getting married!” Fran shook her head, swatting at her mothers arm and pulling her back down onto the couch. 

“Congratulations, Franny - I knew that pushpin condom trick would work.” Yetta offered as she lit up a cigarette. 

“Yetta!” Fran groaned as she scrunched her nose. “No, I’m not getting married, can everyone relax?” The woman argued with a whine, taking one of her grandmothers cigarettes from the pack and slipping it between her lips. 

“Well, what is it then?” Sylvia asked as she sat back down, reaching for the plate on the coffee table and picking at it. 

“Ma, did you ever like a girl?” Fran asked curiously after lighting the cigarette. The blonde woman paused, trying to think about it.

“No, I don’t think so. But they never liked me either.” She shrugged, popping some chicken into her mouth.    


“No, Ma -...oye.” The youngest Fine sighed, settling against the plastic cushion. “I mean, like...romantically. Or maybe even like, in just a kissing kind of way?” Fran continued, rolling her eyes.

“What’s with the questions?” Sylvia asked, plucking the cigarette from her daughters hand and taking a drag from it. Telling Sylvia Fine that her daughter may be gay may result in the biggest explosion known to the family line. After a pause, Sylvia looked at Fran again. “Are you a lesbian?” She asked pointedly, voice steady.

“Lesbian? I didn’t know Franny was interested in theater.” Yetta butted in, followed by a cough.

“No, Yetta -  _ lesbian _ , not thespian. And Ma,” the young woman scoffed, “ _ no _ . I like men. But I…” There was a brief pause. “So Mr. Sheffield is having Ms. Babcock stay with  _ me _ while her apartment is being renovated.”

“And you’re in love with her? She’s rich, right?” The mother asked bluntly, taking another bite of chicken. 

“I’m not in  _ love _ with her, Ma. But she’s certainly not looking like the worst option right now.” Fran admitted with a shrug, crossing one leg over the other. 

“So, what’s the problem? She’s rich, she’s tall,” Sylvia shrugged. 

“She’s not Jewish, Ma. And we can’t have kids.” Fran pointed out, unsure why she was giving her mother reasons to disagree with Cece as a choice for partner. 

“Neither is Mr. Sheffield, but you were all over him like Syl at an all you can eat buffet.” Yetta chimed from her seat, blinking at the pairing. 

“So, what, Ma? You’re okay with it?” Fran asked, straightening up a little bit.

“What do I care? You’re not married by now, you’re already thirty -” 

“Twenty. You meant  _ twenty eight _ .” Fran shook her head, before letting out a breath of air. 

“What kind of mother would I be to turn my back on my daughter because of who she loves?” Sylvia shook her head, setting her plate down on the table. 

“Ma, you wagered me in the supermarket for the last pack of garlic bread when I was a kid.” Fran pointed out in disbelief, and Sylvia rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, honey - it was a  _ recession _ .” The older woman replied sincerely, shaking her head. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, Ma! I know!” Fran called back into the apartment as she left, waving inside to her mother with a smile before shutting the door and making her way down the stairs, happy with the way her conversation with her mother had gone. 

Making her way back into the street, Fran headed towards the subway, as usual sending smiles towards the men that ran their eyes over her tight skirt, “Aren’t you cute?” She’d say in her path, winking before quickly speeding up to make her train - but she was a bit early today. 

Once she’d made her way into the subway station, she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. “Oh, Ms. Babcock!” Fran greeted with a laugh, tapping her on the shoulder. Cece turned to find the woman, and her face seemed to light up the slightest bit.

“- Nanny Fine,” the business woman grinned slightly, nodding in greeting. 

“What’s a girl like you doing in Queen’s?” The nanny asked with curiosity, checking the time on the board above their heads - a few minutes until the train got there. 

“I have a doctor’s appointment out here, actually.” Cece replied with a nod of her head, sweeping some hair out of her face. A moment passed between them, before Cece spoke again. “Actually, now that I have you,” she began, and Fran raised a brow with a small sigh,  _ I wish _ , before clearing her mind and focusing back on the blonde’s face. “I wanted to thank you. For your help this morning, and...allowing me to be in your space this week.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. It’ll be more fun than when Val and I went on our  _ Kibbutz _ . Now that you mention it, I did want to ask you about this.” Fran replied with a nod, chuckling. “Seeing as how we’re going to be, er...well, I think we should go grab dinner, or something. Tonight.” Fran proposed with a swallow, biting down on her lip.

Cece was quiet for a moment, looking around at the bustle of the subway, knowing they were running out of time to talk. “I - …” 

“Oh, come on, Ms. Babcock. Drinks on me, how about that?”  _ Oye _ , Fran thought to herself, scared to see how much it’ll affect her wallet. 

An announcement over their heads signalled the arrival of Cece’s train, and Fran smiled her bright teeth shining, “ - Alright. We can discuss it more when I get back.” She agreed with a nod and a stiff smile. Fran grinned, nodding her head and swatting Cece’s arm playfully.

“See you then. Bye!” She called out softly, waving before Cece nodded, brushing past the dark haired woman and making her way onto her subway car. 

  
  
  


When she returned back to the Sheffield house, Fran still had an hour or so to kill before the children returned home from school. She sat herself down on her side of the bed - closest to the door, if there was a fire, her hair was the first thing to go - and took her heels off. 

“How was your visit to your mother, Ms. Fine?” Niles spoke from the hallway, popping his head into the open doorway. 

“Oh, Niles,” Fran sighed as she rubbed her feet through her stockings, shutting her eyes for a moment. “Why are feelings so complicated?” She asked with a slight whine, switching feet.

“Oh, this again,” the butler rolled his eyes, “I've told you plenty of times, Ms. Fine, if you don’t explicitly tell Mr. Sheffield what you want, he won’t understand it.” 

“ - Right.” Fran nodded almost instantly, not needing it to get back to anyone that she was interested in Cece - but of course, telling her mother was probably her first mistake. “Uh, Niles,” She began, somewhat nervously.

“Yes, Ms. Fine?” The butler asked with curiosity, hovering in her doorway. 

“If you were going to get drinks with Ms. Babcock tonight, what would you wear?” She asked curiously, crossing one leg over the other. 

“A hazmat suit,” Niles replied dryly, nodding his head. 

“Thank you, Niles,” she waved him off, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fran heard the bedroom door close from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around her head and a robe around her body. “Ms. Babcock? Is that you?” She asked as she cracked the door open, letting some steam out. 

“Unless you’re expecting anybody else?” Cece replied with a slight chuckle, taking her shoes off and sitting down on the bed with a sigh. Fran exited the bathroom with a grin, making her way towards her closet to pick out something to wear. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I’m bringing a guy on our date.” The Jewish woman joked with a laugh, pulling a dress out from the closet. She turned to see Cece, who had a somewhat uneasy expression on her face. “Oh, relax, I’m  _ kidding. _ ” She assured her with a laugh, before adding under her breath, “There’s no guy.” 

“Is that what you’re wearing, Nanny Fine?” Cece asked, motioning towards the silver dress in Fran’s hands. 

“What, you don’t like it?” Fran asked with a raised brow, thinking that her selection was more than appropriate for the occasion. Spaghetti straps were  _ so _ in, after all. 

“No, it’s, uh…” Cece struggled to convey her thoughts, the only thing she was able to think about was how the dress was going to look on Fran. “I’ll just have to find something with similar tones.” She managed finally, eyes flickering back up to meet Fran’s with a clearing of her throat. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Ms. Babcock, your tones are always nice.” Fran assured her, swatting at her arm playfully as she passed back into the bathroom to get ready. 

\---

“It took me fifteen minutes to get ready,” Cece pointed out as she waited down in the foyer.

“You’re kidding,” Niles rolled his eyes, looking over Cece’s outfit without much thought.

“What is taking her so long?” Cece asked a shawl draped over her elbows, actually one of Fran’s - _Ya need a pop of color, honey,_ _and green is definitely it_ \- to accompany her knee length black dress. Ignoring Niles’ comments was becoming a habit of hers, and she stopped to think what’s been keeping her mind away from it.

“Oh Ms. Babcock!” Fran sang from the top of the stairs, and suddenly Cece realized what it was.  _ The nanny _ had been keeping her mind away from all her usual thoughts. And with the body fitting shimmering, silver dress she had on, it was clear why. Cece felt herself swallow, following the sight of Fran’s toned legs all the way up to her face. “Are you ready?” Fran asked with a wide smile, before coming down the stairs, a small clutch in her hand. 

“I -” Cece cleared her throat, “Yes.” It was all she could say, her mouth had gone dry.  _ For Heaven’s sake, Cecelia,  _ she thought to herself. 

Niles looked between the two women, brow raised as Fran finally descended the stairs and went to grab her coat from the front closet. “So long, Niles. Don’t wait up,” the nanny waved slightly, holding the door open for Cece and closing it behind them.    


“They looked...cozy.” The butler pointed out to himself, before throwing his rag over his shoulder and leaving the main hall. 

\----

“Here, we’ll take the limo. It’s not like Mr. Sheffield is going anywhere with anyone on a monday night,” Fran laughed as the chauffeur opened the back door for them, “is he?” She asked a second later, before letting Cece climb into the car, not helping herself and looking at her rear end with a quick glance. “You know what? I don’t care.” And what did  _ that  _ mean? Fran climbed in after her, and soon the pair was off.

Once arrived at the restaurant, the pair was seated and began to look over the menu. 

“You know, Nanny Fine, I must say - I’m a bit impressed.” Cece admitted after a moment, taking in the atmosphere of the place Fran had picked. 

“Don’t speak too soon,” the nanny replied with her nasally tone, beginning to take the bread in the center and wrapping it in napkins, before stowing them away in her purse. “And it’s  _ Fran _ , especially if we’re going to be sharing a space.” She pointed out after a moment. 

“Alright...Fran.” Cece liked the way it fell off her tongue, chuckling in amusement as she hid away the bread. 

“Waiter!” Fran called over Cece, and the blonde flinched just slightly at the high pitched voice, but for some reason couldn’t get rid of the smile on her lips. When finally a waiter arrived, Fran pulled her dress down just slightly to reveal the top of her cleavage. “Um, I was just wondering, if we could maybe get a cheaper price on the cosmos? Eight dollars is a crime,” she bargained, batting her eyelashes and pouting up at him.

The man chuckled nervously, before looking between the two women. “I uh...I’ll go and ask my manager. I’m sure we can work something out.” He stammered with a nod, before taking their order and disappearing. 

“ _ Now _ you should be impressed,” the nanny laughed as he left, and the two women shared a moment of laughter. After a moments he returned with their drinks, sending a wink Fran’s way.

“Ladies.” He offered, setting the glasses down. “Happy Birthday, ma’am. We’re offering you our drinks at five dollars.” He offered, eyes glancing down at Fran’s chest. 

“Keep ‘em, coming, honey.” The Jewish woman nodded with a wink back, before he disappeared. “Alright, Cece,” it was the first time Fran had used her name since she’d found out Cece was staying with her, “it’s a monday, so we can’t go back sloshed. What you gotta do is just add an extra ice cube to every drink you have. Water’s it down, the body doesn’t even notice.” She assured her with a shake of her head, before taking a sip from her drink, a bit surprised by how strong it was. “Oye, this body might.” She added to herself. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glad people are enjoying this! I’m having a blast at writing it.

“Shh! Shh!” Fran hushed the blonde woman as the pair drunkenly made their way up the porch of the Sheffield house - tripping over their heels and holding onto one another as they laughed. “Oh, I hope Mr. Sheffield went to bed,” the nanny whined hopefully, hand on the door knob. 

“It’s a Monday night, and it’s almost midnight - Maxwell’s been in bed for three hours.” Cece cracked with a laugh, and the two couldn’t control themselves as another wave of hysteria washed over them, clutching their stomachs on the stoop. “Sh-Shh!” The blonde struggled to keep quiet, until eventually the two drunk women calmed enough to proceed inside.

Fran cautiously turned the knob and peeked inside - the lights were on, but Mr. Sheffield was nowhere in sight. “Welcome home, Ms. Fine,” Niles sang as he entered the hall, having just changed into his night clothing. “And other.” He bowed towards Cece, earning a giggle from both women. “My my, looks like someone’s had quite the fun night.” He poked with a raised brow, “You’re lucky the master is in bed, else you’d receive quite the punishment.” He pointed out.

Fran and Cece looked at one another, brows raised in curiosity at the perceived innuendo.

“Come on, Cece, let’s go wake Mr. Sheffield up.” Fran urged, and the two were heading up the stairs. Cece, however, didn’t think it such a good idea, and steered Fran towards their shared room, carefully closing the door behind them. “Oh, thank god!” Fran sighed as she flopped herself down on the bed, kicking her heels off.

Cece followed suit, the pair laying side by side as they stared up at the ceiling. “Shh…” She ushered the dark haired woman with a chuckle, not wanting to alert the rest of the house of their state.

“Cece,” Fran spoke into the air, taking a deep breath to collect her drunk thoughts. 

“Yes, Fran?” Cece replied, head lolling to the side to take in Fran’s profile. She smiled softly at the sight, admiring the way the glow from the lamp outlined her. 

“...I gotta get out of this dress.” Fran sighed after a beat of silence, sitting up and beginning to rifle through her closet. A bit disappointed, Cece did the same. 

Fran settled on a pair of old shorts from her community college, and a t-shirt her mother had stolen from the quick mart when she was fifteen - the fact that it still fit her, Fran wasn’t sure how to take. She climbed onto her side of the bed, ruffling under the covers and trying to draw her attention away from Cece, who was just slipping on a pair of pajama pants and her own t-shirt. 

When both women had taken their place on their respective sides, Fran reached over to the lamp and turned the light on, the sudden change in lighting a bit strange for her drunk mind. “Oye,” she sighed into the air, knowing she would feel it in the morning. After a moment of silence, Fran spoke again, “Thanks for coming out with me, Cece. I hope you had a good time,” she smiled into the air, feeling the woman stir slightly beside her.

“...certainly better than any man I’ve ever gone out with,” the blonde mumbled beside her, the exhaustion evident in her voice as she began to drift off. Fran’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ in slight surprise, but appreciation all the same, unsure if Cece realized what she’d said. 

“Goodnight, Cece.” Fran sang lightly before she closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, Fran.”

\----

When morning came, it was the sound of the kids making their way downstairs for breakfast that awoke Fran first. She stirred slightly in her bed, being able to smell bacon from a mile away, before she realized what position she was in. 

Her head rested beneath Cece’s chin, cheek laying against her collarbone. She could feel one of the blonde’s long legs pressed against her own, and Fran’s own hand seemed to be comfortably resting just below the hem of Cece’s t-shirt, fingers splayed out against the woman’s surprisingly taught stomach. 

Fran’s eyes widened a bit - the other woman was still fast asleep - and wondered what had happened in the night for this to have occurred. She knew they just fell asleep - was it possible to have gravitated to this on their own? Fran was known to be clingy with her bed partners, but she didn’t think that meant ones she wasn’t actually  _ bedding _ .

She could feel Cece’s hand resting on the small of her bad, and for a moment, Fran had to relish in the niceness of the moment - she felt almost natural. Maybe she should go back to sleep and pretend she hadn’t noticed. But not a moment later, the alarm on her bedside table began to beep, and she could almost instantly feel Cece stirring beneath her. 

Upon instinct Fran shut her eyes, as she did when she didn’t want to be caught for doing something bad. 

Cece awoke with the feeling of something heavy on her - and this time it wasn’t Chester, who slept soundly in his bed in the corner of the room. She glanced down to find a head of dark hair resting against her, and it took her about twenty seconds to realize who it was.

Wanting to turn off the beeping from the alarm, Cece wasn’t sure what to do - also still a bit in shock that Fran was sleeping  _ on _ her. And even more so that Cece seemed to be reciprocating the embrace she found herself in.

“Fran,” she spoke softly, trying to nudge the woman she believed to be asleep, awake. “Fran,” she spoke again, and this time, Fran gave it up, pretending to awake and offering Cece a somewhat sleepy vision. “Turn it off,” the blonde groaned slightly, the headache rippling through her.

“Trust me,” Fran whispered under her breath, “I wish I could,” before she sat up from her position, reluctantly moving her hand from Cece’s stomach - an unspoken disappointment to both of them - and pressing the button on her alarm clock off. 

“Christ, I feel awful.” Cece whined, though the smell of food was quite enticing. 

“The downside of a good time,” Fran pointed out, running her hands through her frizzy hair and shaking away the sudden event of awaking in Cece’s arms. 

She stood, grabbing one of her bathrobes hanging from the back of her door and slipping it on, shielding her legs from view. “You want one, Cece?” She asked, grabbing another before turning to hand it to the blonde. 

Cece hardly had a moment to answer before she was handed the fluffy pink robe, and when she slipped it on, she couldn’t help but notice how it even smelled like Fran. A small smile settled on her lips


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, I haven’t seen  _ you _ all day.” Fran cackled softly as she entered the kitchen for a small knosh, opening the fridge. Cece stood at the island, sipping at a coffee and reading the newspaper. It was almost dinner time, and the blonde had been busy with Max most of the day, working on the prints for a new show. 

“What, one night together wasn’t enough?” Cece quipped back playfully, the two falling into a banter that neither had noticed themselves actually falling into. Fran was about to reply with a quick retort, before Niles and Maxwell came in through the door, having a laugh about something. 

“Ms. Fine, you’re looking rather...bright, today.” Max commented on Fran’s outfit, a checkered rainbow pencil skirt and a vest over a white top to match. The Jewish woman gloated, resting her hands on her hips in show.

“Do you like it?” She asked with a laugh, turning in a circle and making a show of running her hands over her bottom in accentuation. Cece did her best not to watch, eyes focused hard on the paper in front of her. “I got it on sale, Leonards!” She cheered, shrugging before returning to her rummaging through the fridge. 

“How are you getting on then, Cece? I hope Ms. Fine isn’t as vocal in her sleep as she is when she’s awake.” Max jested lightly, and him and Niles shared another chuckle as Fran closed the fridge with some strawberries in hand, mild offense on her face.

“Hey!” She pouted, setting the fruit down and beginning to pick at its contents. “Am I?” She asked Cece a moment later, curious. 

The blonde chuckled at that, admiring the way Fran’s brow crinkled slightly in wonder. “Nanny Fine is a perfectly pleasant bed partner.” She stated honestly, taking a sip from her coffee, unaware of how it sounded. Niles pondered on in thought, while Fran tried her best not to blush as she glanced down at the floor. 

“Well, I’m glad. Come, Cece, we still have to review the final list of props.” He ushered to the blonde, making his way out of the kitchen and towards his office, Cece smiling at Fran before she followed. 

“Ms. Fine, if you don’t mind my prying,” Niles began once he and Fran were alone. 

“Easy Niles…” Fran warned, unsure of where he was going as she chewed on a strawberry.

“- you and Ms. Babcock seem very friendly.” He pointed out, beginning to prepare dinner. The nanny did feel a bit bad about not having confided in her best friend about what was going through her head lately, but it was his own fault - he’d hated Cece more than anyone Fran knew. 

“There’s a word for it,” Fran muttered to herself, before closing the pack of strawberries and stowing them away. 

“Franny!” Sylvia’s voice rang through the living room and into the kitchen, and the young Fine woman rolled her eyes, sighing.

“Ma,” she spoke when Sylvia entered the kitchen, “who let you inside?” 

“The butler,” Sylvia replied with a nod, reaching over Niles’ arm to pick at some of his dinner ingredients. 

“No I didn’t,” Niles replied, shaking his head. 

“It’s just about dinner time, huh?” Sylvia asked with a chuckle, licking at her fingers. 

“Would you like to stay?” Niles asked in routine, shouldering her off of his ingredients. 

“I couldn’t possibly,” Sylvia shook her head, taking a plate from the counter, “I’ll take it to go. Anyway, Franny, I just came over to see how you’re seduction of Ms. Babcock is going.” 

Niles paused in his actions and looked at Fran, eyes wide. The nanny stomped her foot emotionally as she looked at her mother, “Ma!” She whined, “We agreed that nobody else would know yet!” She added, motioning to Niles.

“What are you so afraid of? Men like that sort of thing.” Her mother shrugged, picking again the food. “You got anything to drink? Nevermind, I’ll get it myself.” She waved them off with her hands, heading towards the fridge. 

“Ms. Fine, is it true?” Niles asked with a lilt in his voice, unsure if he’d heard the elder Fine correctly. Fran looked towards the door, as if anybody could come through at any moment - which was true. She took Niles by the arm and moved him farther into the kitchen, lowering her voice.

“Yes, it’s true,” she spoke quietly, “but you can’t say  _ anything _ , especially to Ms. Babcock.” She urged him, smoothing her hair behind her ear. “Oh, Niles, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you - but you hate her so much, and I didn’t want you to hate me too.” She whined softly, wrapping her arms around him.

Niles instinctively hugged her back, unsure of what else to do. “Oh, Ms. Fine - I couldn’t hate you. Some people are just dog people.” He joked, trying to make comfort from the situation. Fran swatted at his arm playfully, pulling away from the hug.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you alright, Ms. Fine?” Niles asked as he walked past her room, noticing the nanny sitting on her side of the bed, looking somewhat worried. 

“Oh, Niles. Thank god you’re here,” Fran whined as she stood and walked up to him. “Tell it to me straight. Is he flirting with her?” She asked, before stopping herself and looking to the side, brow raised. “Yikes.” 

“Ms. Fine,” Niles shook his head as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Mr. Sheffield is a very handsome, respectable, well-balanced man.” He paused. “Of course he isn’t flirting with her.” He deadpanned a second later, causing Fran to hit him on the shoulder in frustration.

“Well, it’s almost nine o’clock, and she hasn’t even come upstairs, not once.” She whined softly, thinking perhaps she had done something wrong - surely spending time with her was far better than spending time with Maxwell. There was a time I would’ve said otherwise, Fran thought to herself. 

“Mm, he’s been talking about the cast list for quite some time now, and it seems - oh, wait.” Niles paused with a shake of his head, “I don’t care.” The butler shrugged, before smiling and waving, leaving Fran alone in her room.

The woman rolled her eyes, but after a few moments, heard the clicking of heels on the staircase. “Oh!” Fran squealed softly, kicking off her heels and sitting down on the bed, leaning back and crossing her legs. A second later she pulled her top down just a bit, brushing her hair out of the way of the view. 

Cece entered the room with a tired expression, but the sight of Fran sitting there, long legs on display under a tight skirt, seemed to brighten her expression by tenfold. Fran smiled at this, trying to act as casual as possible. “Oh, Cece. I didn’t hear you coming in.” She lied, batting her eyes.

The blonde realized she hadn’t moved since she’d entered, and tore her eyes away from the sight that was Fran. She shed her blazer, hanging it on the back of the chair, and Fran admired her white blouse and grey waist-high pants. “How was your day, N-...Fran?” Cece caught herself, still getting used to using the name. 

Fran grinned, standing up and beginning to search through her closet for something to wear to bed. “It was okay, it’s always a bit easier when the kids are at school all day. How about you? I’m sure you loved spending all that time with Mr. Sheffield.” She teased lightly, though she was a bit disappointed to say so. 

“Oh, it was fine. Maxwell knows how to...talk.” It was something Cece hadn’t noticed before, and she realized it made him seem a bit...conceited. She walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, closing the door behind her.

Fran took the opportunity to change into a large tshirt and some pajama shorts, looking herself over in her vanity. A flush was heard a minute later and the running of the sink, before Cece came out, drying her hands on a towel. “I was thinking,” Fran suggested, as she took a makeup wipe to her face, “I’m gonna go downstairs and watch some reruns of Saved by the Bell. You know, Zach Morris?” The woman fanned herself for a moment in exaggeration, and Cece smiled absently at the motion. “Anyway, you want to join me?” Fran asked hopefully, trying to gauge Cece’s reaction through the mirror. 

The blonde woman began to rummage through a drawer for her own night clothes, deciding on her own pair of sleep shorts and shirt. I’m looking respectfully, of course...Fran thought to herself as Cece began to change in the bathroom, door slightly ajar. Sheesh. She sighed, drawing her gaze down to the make up remover in front of her. “We have wine,” Fran added, as if spending time with her at all wasn’t incentive enough for the older woman.

“I suppose so,” Cece sighed in faux defeat once she was dressed, exiting the bathroom once more and tossing her dirty clothing into Fran’s laundry basket in the corner of the room. 

Fran couldn’t help but smile, standing from her place at the vanity and putting her hair up into a messy, dark bun of curls. “I’m going to go say good night to the kids, then i’ll be right down.” She assured Cece, bouncing out of the room with a slight pep in her step. 

Cece grabbed the bathrobe from the bathroom door and wrapped it around herself, making her way downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare drinks for the two of them. Taking two wine glasses down from the cupboard, she grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge and poured each of them a glass. 

“Tough day?” Niles asked as he came upon the scene, setting Maxwell’s evening cup of tea in the sink. 

“It isn’t all for me, Niles.” Cece replied bitterly, shaking her head. “Ms. Fine and I are having a night in, if it’s any of your business.” Niles, a bit more informed than the blonde was on certain matters concerning Fran, held back a curious smirk and only hummed. “What?” Cece asked with a furrowed brow at his expression, grabbing a packet of popcorn from the cupboard and setting it in the microwave.

“Oh, nothing. Wine, two lonely almost middle aged women, and a full moon. What could go wrong?” Niles muttered to himself with amusement, shaking his head before exiting the kitchen. Cece ignored his comment, taking a sip from her glass before refilling it. 

When she made her way into the parlour with the drinks and popcorn a few moments later, Fran had laid out a fluffy white blanket for them on the couch and was trying to find the channel where the reruns were playing. Her face was scrunched in concentration, chewing on her bottom lip with a hand on her hip. “Make yourself comfortable,” Fran offered as she motioned to the couch, finally finding the channel and setting the remote down on the coffee table beside the glasses and food Cece had placed down. 

With a smile, Fran excitedly moved to the lightswitch and turned off the lights, shrouding them in darkness as she climbed onto the couch and began to make herself comfortable. Cece followed, sliding beneath the blanket and trying not to jump when she felt the bare flesh of Fran’s leg pressing up against her own. “We’re lucky, we’re catching the start of the series; they only do, like, one of these reruns a year.” Fran pointed out with eagerness as she reached forward for her wine. 

Cece wasn’t a big fan of shows like these; she preferred something more serious and enticing. But seeing the excitable expression on Fran’s face made sitting through this much more worthwhile, in her opinion. 

“Oh, you’re lying to me, Cece Babcock.” Fran shook her head in a slight drunken stupor pointing towards the young boy on screen. “If I was a few years younger…” She pointed out, “Zach Morris would be mine.” She giggled, shrugging. 

“I don’t know,” Cece shrugged with a laugh, not seeing the appeal. “Even after four glasses of wine, he wouldn’t be my first choice.” She admitted, finishing off said glass of wine. They were about three episodes in; that was just about how long it took to down for glasses, right?

“What about Kelly?” Fran asked a moment later with almost no hesitation, eyes travelling to Cece’s face, hoping to catch a reaction. The blonde was quiet for a moment, a tension hanging in the air before she sighed with a chuckle. It was a question that was perhaps hanging in the air all of Cece’s life; but nobody had really bothered to ask it. 

“...She reminds me of you.” Was Cece’s reply, refilling her glass and preparing herself for a conversation. Fran chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying not to smile. 

“What does that mean?” The show was forgotten now; Fran could just barely hear Screech in the background as she focused on the way the light from the TV danced across Cece’s face. “I mean, we are basically the same age, so…” Fran began with a shrug, causing Cece to release a soft chuckle. 

“The hair, and...the outfits,” Cece began in explanation, sipping from her glass before setting it down on the coffee table.

“Uh huh,” Fran encouraged softly, maneuvering herself on the couch so that her body faced Cece’s, and it was then that the blonde realized how close they were. Swallowing, Cece ran her eyes from Fran’s and down to the woman’s lips. 

“The…” She trailed off, forcing her eyes back up to see the darkness that Fran’s held. “...mouth…” She breathed, her breath catching in her throat.

“Yeah?” Fran smirked, before she leaned in without even realizing, lips brushing against Cece’s softly. The older woman’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact, melting into the couch as she felt Fran’s lips on her own. After realization set in, Fran’s eyes widened for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss, a hand coming up to brush some blonde hair from the others face sweetly. 

When she felt the wetness of Cece’s tongue brush up against her own, the nanny let out a soft mew of appreciation, and found herself climbing into the other’s lap, pulling away for a moment to catch her breath. The theme song of the TV show could be heard in the background, Fran leaning back down to lock their lips again. 

After days of having dealt with whatever sort of tension the pair had been building with one another, the two could finally feel a weight being lifted off of their shoulders.


End file.
